This invention relates to a connector which is configured to be connected to a sheet-like or a board-like connecting object. For example, the connecting object is a FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) or a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit).
For example, a connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2004-39321, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The connector of JP-A 2004-39321 has an actuator and a plurality of contacts. Three different parts of the contact are configured to be elastically brought into contact with a connecting object when the actuator is located at a close position. At least one of the three parts of the contact is pressed against an upper surface of the connecting object while at least a remaining one of the three parts is pressed against a lower surface of the connecting object. As for the connector of JP-A 2004-39321, any one of the three parts of the contact can be used as a contact point with the connecting object so that it is possible to design and arrange contact points of the connecting object in a less restrictive manner.
Each of the contacts of the connector of JP-A 2004-39321 is required to have three different contact points. As a result, even if the connecting object is configured to be brought into contact with only one of the contact points of the contact, the connecting object is required to have three contact points corresponding to the contact points for each of the contacts. Thus, the connector of JP-A 2004-39321 has a problem that it is difficult to use an area of the connecting object efficiently.